


Red Is Draco's Least Favorite Color

by drarryiscannon



Series: Colors [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Feels, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Male Slash, Mentioned Ginny Weasley, Multi, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryiscannon/pseuds/drarryiscannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco knows Harry is lying, but he loves him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Is Draco's Least Favorite Color

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I actually and still sad about this and I wrote it like 4 months ago like ENOUGH

He pretends he doesn't know.

Draco closes his eyes and lets Harry kiss him, kiss his neck, gently, like maybe if he presses too hard Draco might fucking break. 

As if he already hasn't.

Draco thinks Harry knows that he _knows _, he must know that when Draco spells their laundry clean that he sees the lipstick prints on Harry's shirt collars; smells the lingering ghost of her perfume on his fucking trousers.__

__Draco laughs, because he was the one who bought her that vanilla sandalwood perfume, he suggested it to Harry when they were on a trip in France visiting his mother, and Harry was looking for a birthday gift for her._ _

__She liked it, oh, but she liked Harry more._ _

__Draco let Harry run his tanned hands up his pale chest, nimbly tracing the scars from the time Harry attacked him in the bathroom in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry nipped and licked at them, acting like he maybe did love Draco after all. Like maybe he wasn't a _liar _.___ _

____Draco let out a sigh and thought about Harry pulling on her red hair instead of his, he'd found the long, ginger strands of hair on his clothes, on their bed. His side of the bed. _His _side of their bed.___ _ _ _

______Harry ran traitorous fingers down Draco's spine, grinning like a cat when Draco arched his back under Harry's supple devices, Harry always knew just how to play him, Harry was the composer and Draco was his favorite instrument, his favorite lie, his favorite regret._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco knew._ _ _ _ _ _

______He knew Harry would leave their bed at two in the morning and call her, and he'd laugh, he'd _laugh _and Draco hasn't made him laugh like that in years, hasn't made his shoulders shake and his chest rumble in so long, it's been so long.___ _ _ _ _ _

________He isn't bitter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________No matter how much Draco tries not to, he is in love with Harry. He loves his eyes, eyes that lie and bite and glow with passion and life. He loves the way Harry hogs the blankets at night, because he gets cold easily, with a soul like his Draco knows it's not easy to get warm. He loves the way Harry's lip trembles when he lies to him, when he says he's sorry, he's _always _sorry for something. He says he's sorry for working so much, for drinking so early in the morning, he says he's sorry, he didn't mean to stay the night at the Burrow, that he just forgot how late it was, that he just drank too much, that Ron asked him to stay the night so he didn't end up in any trouble.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But Ronald Weasley did not wear red lipstick and he did not wear expensive French vanilla sandalwood perfume._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Draco knew. He knew that Harry loved her. He heard him whispering her name at night, he's slipped up during sex before and Draco loves him so damn much, he fucking loves him so much that he pretends he doesn't hear it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry kisses him, lips soft and teasing at first, and Draco smiles, because this is how Harry is, Harry loves the chase and the excitement, he likes to play with his food before he throws it away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Draco knows this. And he kisses him back anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He wonders if Harry kisses Ginny like this, too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
